


Niedokończony Duet

by akzseinga



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga





	Niedokończony Duet

You see, I take the parts that I remember and stitch them back together  
to make a creature that will do what I say  
or love me back.

 

Stefan syczy z bólu i Klaus mocniej wykręca jego rękę. Wolną dłonią chwyta go za kark i popycha w dół. Stefan klęczy tyłem do niego i Klaus uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, wbijając kolana w jego plecy.

Kolejny jęk, kolejny syk. Stefan boi się bólu. Klaus dobrze o tym wie.

— Czy coś ci to może przypomina, drogi Stefanie? — Jego szept jest cichy, głos niski, palce niecierpliwe; wbijają się w szyję Stefana, prawie miażdżą gardło. 

Stefan próbuje się uwolnić z uścisku, ale Klaus jest za silny, zbyt spragniony, za długo czekał. Kiedy opuszcza głowę i opiera ją o ramię Stefana, ten cały sztywnieje, a wszystkie jego mięśnie napinają się do granic możliwości. 

— Przynajmniej twoje ciało zdaje się pamiętać. — Stefan nic nie pamięta, jeszcze nie. Klaus wie. Klaus sam się o to postarał. — Nigdy za bardzo nie przepadałeś za tą pozycją.

Teraz Stefan warczy, wściekły i upokorzony, i Klaus czuje przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający szybko i prawie niezauważalnie po plecach, z góry na dół. Puszcza Stefana i staje przed nim, kuca, by zrównać swoją twarz z jego twarzą. Stefan oddycha szybko i trzyma się za gardło, a jego oczy nabiegają krwią i pragnieniem krwi. To piękny widok. 

— Tak lepiej, dużo lepiej. 

— O co ci chodzi? — Stefan wyrzuca z siebie z wysiłkiem. Zmiażdżona krtań nie powraca do pełni użyteczności w ciągu kilku sekund, trochę to trwa. – Czego chcesz?

— Och, chcę wiele rzeczy. Ale pewnie pytasz, czego chcę od ciebie, hm? Chcę, żeby rzeczy były jak kiedyś. Możesz nazwać mnie sentymentalnym. Możesz też powiedzieć, że żyję przeszłością. 

Klaus przekrzywia głowę i uśmiecha się. Spija niezrozumienie malujące się na twarzy Stefana. Stefan szykuje się do wstania, opiera ciężar ciała na prawej nodze i już prawie odpycha się dłońmi od podłogi, ale Klaus chwyta go za koszulkę i przyciąga bliżej siebie, i ponownie nachyla się do jego ucha.

— Nie martw się. W tej przeszłości, o której mówię, było sporo rzeczy, które i tobie się podobały.

Stefan wyrywa się i tym razem Klaus mu na to pozwala. 

*

Klaus często pozwala Stefanowi dyktować warunki gry, ponieważ jest to prawie rozczulające: jego potrzeba kontroli i to jak rzadko jest mu dane coś kontrolować. (Klaus wie co nieco o byciu młodszym synem i bratem. I chociaż on i Stefan nie są tacy sami, nie do końca, to zadziwiająco dobrze się rozumieją.) Klaus pozwala Stefanowi wybierać ofiary, ponieważ to też jest rozczulające: waga, jaką Stefan przykłada do decyzji, do tego, by była to jego wolna wola. Klaus wie co nieco o wolnej woli, wystarczająco często ją innym odbierał, wystarczająco często decydował za innych.

Decyduje wcześnie, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Tym razem da komuś wolną rękę. Przez bardzo długi czas nie wie, dlaczego obdarzył Stefana tym zaszczytem. Może trochę go podziwia. Może trochę go pragnie. Może go to bawi. Przez bardzo długi czas nie wie.

Obserwuje Stefana. Obserwuje i zastanawia się.

Obserwuje go w zadymionych barach, gdzie króluje jazz i gdzie z każdego kąta dochodzą do nich pijane rozmowy i śmiechy, a przy każdym stoliku pulsuje żywa i bogata krew, przy każdym stoliku gotowy posiłek.

Obserwuje i podziwia sposoby, na które Stefan wybiera ofiary i na które zabija. Metodycznie i z rozmysłem. Widzi sposób, w jaki jego plecy wyginają się lekko, gdy rusza do ataku, drapieżnik doskonały, charyzmatyczny i czarujący i tak doskonale obyty z kłamstwami, że czasem sam w nie wierzy. Widzi głód w jego oczach i perwersyjną przyjemność czającą się w lekko uniesionych kącikach ust, gdy przysiada się do stolika niczego nie podejrzewającej, ufnej i tak zachwyconej towarzystwem ofiary. 

Obserwuje go i widzi też rzeczy, których Stefan nie chciałby nikomu pokazać. Potrzebę akceptacji, gdy prezentuje Klausowi nową zdobycz i cichą ulgę, gdy Klaus kiwa głową z uznaniem i wyciąga rękę. Dumę, gdy zatapia kły w delikatnej szyi, nadgarstku, udzie, i zaprasza Stefana machnięciem ręki, by dołączył. Stefan korzysta ochoczo, druga strona, drugi nadgarstek, drugie udo. To naprawdę miłe, myśli Klaus, i bardzo praktyczne, w sposób, w jaki u ludzi tyle rzeczy jest podwójnych.

Obserwuje Stefana spod półprzymkniętych powiek, gdy wspólnie wysysają życie, i zastanawia się, jak to jest możliwe, że spośród wszystkich rzeczy, wciąż zależy mu właśnie na tym, tylko na tym: żeby ktoś był z niego zadowolony, żeby akceptował. To na pewno wina ojca, starego Salvatore’a. Klaus z doświadczenia wie, że to ojcowie zazwyczaj ponoszą odpowiedzialność.

— Zabiłem swojego — mówi mu kiedyś Stefan i w tym właśnie momencie Klaus rozumie, dlaczego _Stefan_ , a nie ktoś inny. W tym momencie Klaus chce Stefana naprawdę, jego lojalności i miłości i wszystkiego, co może od niego dostać, wszystkiego, czego Stefan chce od Klausa, tak, akceptacji też. Chce posiąść go całego, chce złamać jego serce i zastąpić je swoim. I co najważniejsze, chce, żeby Stefan sam tego pragnął.

— Któregoś dnia — Klaus kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Stefana, tuż przy karku, w zadziwiająco delikatnym geście — zabiję swojego.

— Pomogę ci. Jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował.

To jego decyzja, jego wolna wola, i to stwierdzenie niesie ze sobą tyle różnych znaczeń, że Klausowi prawie kręci się w głowie. Znaczy: zostanę z tobą. Znaczy: możesz na mnie liczyć. Znaczy: to dobrze wybrana ofiara.

Stefan mówi-nie mówi i Klaus nie ma powodu, żeby mu nie wierzyć.

*

Kiedy Klaus po raz pierwszy całuje Stefana — z desperacją i głodem, jakby chciał go posiąść — Stefan odsuwa się, ale zaskoczenie w jego oczach szybko ustępuje wykalkulowanej ciekawości. Przygląda się Klausowi z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami i wysuniętym do przodu podbródkiem, jakby zastanawiał się, czy podjąć wyzwanie. Klaus czeka.

Stefan poprawia swoją muszkę i odwraca się, kieruje do drzwi, i Klaus czuje się tak zawiedziony, ale dobrze, skoro tego chce. Byłoby tak łatwo, tak obrzydliwie łatwo, sprawić, by Stefan przed nim uklęknął, by zrobił to, co Klaus chce, żeby zrobił, każdą najmniejszą rzecz, ale to nie tak działa, zupełnie nie tak.

Opuszcza głowę i nasłuchuje, ale nie następuje trzaśnięcie drzwiami, którego się spodziewa. Słyszy za to przekręcany zamek i wyczuwa, jak Stefan w okamgnieniu pojawia się za nim; jego równy, spokojny oddech, wciąż lekko przesiąknięty krwią po ostatnim posiłku, parzy Klausa w kark.

— Żeby Rebekah przypadkiem nie zobaczyła czegoś, czego nie powinna widzieć. —Stefan odpowiada na niezadane pytanie i Klaus nie może się powstrzymać przed ostentacyjnym prychnięciem: Rebekah widziała już tyle rzeczy, których nie powinna widzieć.

Daje się przycisnąć Stefanowi do stołu: lewa strona jego twarzy dotyka gładkiej drewnianej powierzchni. Ma stąd doskonały widok za okno. Uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy Stefan szybkimi płynnymi ruchami rozpina jego szelki, zdejmuje spodnie i podnosi koszulę.

— Chicago jest piękne o tej porze roku — mówi Klaus stłumionym głosem i zaczyna się śmiać, a wibracje wstrząsają całym jego ciałem. Tego roku Chicago w ogóle jest piękne, ukorzone ich połączoną destrukcyjną siłą; zostawili swoje ślady w wielu miejscach tego miasta. 

— Cicho. — Stefan gryzie go w ramię, biała koszula nasiąka czerwoną krwią, i Klaus jest tak podniecony zamianą ról, że prawie dochodzi już tam i wtedy.

Chciałby, żeby bolało bardziej. Chciałby, żeby Stefan, jego kły i pazury, mogły skrzywdzić go naprawdę.

*

— Myślę, że go kocham — mówi Rebekah pewnego wieczoru (czerwona szminka i różowe policzki, perfekcyjna jak zawsze) i Klaus tak bardzo jej wtedy żałuje, tak bardzo mu jej szkoda. Jego młodsza siostra zawsze była zbyt ludzka i emocjonalna, za słaba, i Klaus gardziłby nią, gdyby tylko była kimś innym, obojętnie kim, nie jego ukochaną Rebeką. Pochyla się nad nią i całuje w czubek głowy. Stefan zjawia się u ich boku chwilę później (rozczochrane włosy i iskrzące życiem oczy) i Klaus wie, że przed chwilą ktoś cierpiał i błagał o litość, a potem umarł w męczarniach, gdzieś w zapomnianym przez Boga ciemnym brudnym zaułku, ponieważ Stefan nie zna litości, Stefan nie czuje niczego. Klaus patrzy na niego z uznaniem i czuje narastający w sobie głód, ale Stefan obejmuje Rebekę w pasie i prowadzi ją po schodach na górę. Rebekah uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, tak naiwnie zakochana, prawie jak zwykła nastolatka. Klaus patrzy za nimi, dopóki nie nikną z widoku. Jest w nim coś więcej niż głód i trochę mu zajmuje zidentyfikowanie tego nowego uczucia. Kiedy rozpoznaje zazdrość, trochę gardzi samym sobą. 

Później tej nocy, kiedy są sami, Klaus popycha Stefana na podłogę i wbija kolano w zagłębienie między jego obojczykami.

— Jeszcze tego pożałujesz — mówi i nie kłopocze się skonkretyzowaniem, czego będzie żałował, chociaż widzi niezrozumienie malujące się na twarzy Stefana. — Przeproś, drogi Stefanie.

Kiedy Stefan nie przeprasza, Klaus łamie mu rękę. Zadaje ból, łamie kończyny i rozdziera skórę, wykorzystuje na nim te same sztuczki, których nauczył się od niego, podpatrując i obserwując, uderza tam, gdzie boli najbardziej, dopóki Stefan nie przeprosi i tak, w końcu przeprasza, chociaż nie wie za co, przeprasza, ponieważ Stefan tak bardzo boi się bólu.

Klaus wie, że Stefan nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Wstaje i otrzepuje ręce, poprawia włosy i prostuje ubranie. W porządku, Klaus wciąż pozostaje jedynym przyjacielem Stefana. Zostanie.

*

Klaus zwykł być zazdrosny o Rebekę, o sposób, w jaki Stefan skupiał na niej całą swoją uwagę, gdy tańczyli, jakby świat poza nią nie istniał; zwykł być zazdrosny, chociaż wiedział, że to kłamstwo, Stefan doskonale potrafił udawać.

Powinien być na niego zły za sposób, w jaki złamał jej serce, bezrefleksyjnie i nonszalancko, jakby od niechcenia, i byłby, pewnie byłby wściekły, oślepiony gniewem, gdyby był to ktoś inni niż Stefan i ktoś inny niż Rebekah, której wciąż do końca nie wybaczył za bezpardonowy sposób, w który wkroczyła między nich, między Klausa i Stefana, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo, bo chociaż dostrzegał problemy, jakie ta sytuacja stwarzała — ciężko dzielić się zdobyczą równo, kiedy dzieli się przez trzy; ludzie nie posiadają rzeczy potrójnych, nie tak są zbudowani, chociaż mówi się, że trójka to liczba doskonała, a może właśnie dlatego, przecież ludziom tak daleko do doskonałości — to przecież kochał swoją siostrę, kocha wciąż najbardziej na świecie i gdyby miał wybierać, gdyby ktoś kazał mu wybrać, Stefan czy Rebekah, to Klaus nie zastanawiałby się ani sekundy, bez wahania wybrałby swoją młodszą, rozkapryszoną siostrę tak ujmująco perfekcyjną w swoich wadach i słabościach.

To, co jest między nim a Stefanem, to coś zupełnie innego, coś zupełnie poza, ale mimo wszystko był zazdrosny, dopóki nie zrozumiał, jak Rebekah niewiele znaczyła dla Stefana i jak wiele on znaczył dla niej.

— Wybieram go. Chcę iść z nim — mówi jego siostra o jasnej twarzy i jasnych włosach, wciąż zadziwiająco niewinna, mimo rzeczy, które widziała i rzeczy, które robiła. To najgorsza z nich, decyduje Klaus, nigdy nie uczyniła niczego bardziej zasługującego na potępienie niż przedłożenie kogoś innego, obcego, nawet jeśli to Stefan, nad rodzinę, i fakt, że nie chce dalej uciekać nie jest żadną wymówką, więc Klaus przebija jej serce kołkiem, a jej twarz i skóra robią się pomarszczone i szare, już nie tak jasne jak jeszcze przed chwilą.

Kładzie swoją siostrę na ziemi i zbliża się do zszokowanego Stefana.

— Chcę żebyś zapomniał — mówi, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i patrząc mu w oczy. 

Stefan się nie opiera. Jest to tak łatwe, jak Klaus podejrzewał, toteż nie znajduje w tym żadnej przyjemności.

*

Tak naprawdę bezsensowność swojej zazdrości o Rebekę rozumie dopiero kilkadziesiąt lat później, kiedy poznaje Elenę. Jest zaskoczony siłą, z jaką Stefan ją kocha; nie spodziewał się, że morderca, którego poznał w latach dwudziestych i z którym siał zniszczenie na ulicach Chicago, będzie kiedykolwiek czuł coś silniejszego niż żądza krwi. Klaus chce, żeby wyzbył się tej słabości, ale tym razem Stefan broni się przed nim wszystkimi siłami.

— Wyłącz to! Wyłącz swoje człowieczeństwo! — Klaus przypiera Stefana do ściany i widzi zmianę, jaka zachodzi w twarzy młodszego wampira, i wie, że w końcu podziałało. Wie też, że tego Stefan nigdy mu nie wybaczy, bo przecież nie tak się umawiali. To znacznie gorsze niż łamanie kości i rozdzieranie skóry.

Klaus przekonuje samego siebie, że gdyby tylko istniał inny sposób, to by z niego skorzystał. Ale nie ma. Nie ma innej możliwości, żeby sprawić, by Stefan przestał oszukiwać samego siebie i żeby zobaczył ponownie: jak złe jest jego serce, jak do niczego się nie nadaje, jak nie ma w nim nic poza chęcią destrukcji i głodem i pragnieniem przynależenia gdzieś. Każdy chce gdzieś przynależeć i Klaus może nawet zrozumieć desperację, z jaką Stefan pragnie być z Eleną, ale to nie tak, to zupełnie nie tak, Elena nie pasuje, ona nigdy nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować i zrozumieć w pełni, nie tak jak Klaus, który aż za dobrze zna serce Stefana, zna zło i destrukcję, i głód, i pragnienie przynależenia. Klaus zna to wszystko. Klaus zna Stefana i jego martwe serce, i teraz tylko musi sprawić, żeby Stefan pamiętał, kim jest. 

Przypominają mu się słowa Rebeki.

— Myślę, że go kocham.

Wie, co on by powiedział, gdyby był ze sobą szczery.

— Myślę, że go chcę, jak nigdy nikogo nie chciałem.

Rebekah uśmiechnęłaby się ze zrozumieniem i poklepałaby go po plecach.

— Nie — powiedziałaby. — Chcesz, żeby on chciał ciebie.

Pewnie miałaby rację, myśli Klaus, i obserwuje, jak Stefan rusza w pościg za Eleną.

*

Tak jak obiecał, Stefan pomaga mu zabić ojca, i chociaż jego motywacje nie są do końca jasne, to Klaus jest wdzięczny.

— Zasłużyłeś na swoją wolność.

Boi się konsekwencji, ale uwalnia Stefana spod swojego wpływu. Tak, Stefan nie ma już żadnych przyjaciół, ale Klaus również nie jest jego przyjacielem, nie po tym, co zrobił, i Klaus boi się, że Stefan odejdzie, ale uwalnia go mimo wszystko — bo to coś, co należy zrobić (Elijah byłby dumny) i ponieważ Klaus nie czerpie żadnej satysfakcji z obecnego status quo.

W oczach Stefana widzi coś na kształt nienawiści i stwierdza, że to lepsze niż nic. 

Stefan jest wolny, i odwraca się do Klausa plecami, a on mu pozwala, ponieważ teraz kiedy jego ojciec nie żyje, Klaus również czuje się wolny, i może w końcu być ze swoją rodziną, więc w porządku, nauczy się nie pragnąć Stefana, nic prostszego. 

*

Klaus popełnia błąd i nie docenia chęci zemsty Stefana. Zapomniał, jak potrafi on być nieugięty, kiedy już obierze cel; jaką się wykazuje determinacją i brakiem poszanowania dla strat pobocznych.

— Wiem, o co chodzi, Stefan. O kontrolę, prawda? Myślisz, że, posiadając trumny, to ty rozdajesz karty, zgadza się?

Stefan nie odpowiada, zakłada ręce na piersiach i patrzy na niego wyzywająco. Klaus zaciska usta i kręci głową z irytacją.

— Mógłbym cię zabić.

— Nie zrobisz tego.

— Mógłbym zabić całe to pieprzone miasteczko.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Klaus podnosi brwi. Nie wyczuwa jednak nuty fałszu w głosie Stefana. Więc jednak mu się udało. Na nowo stworzył Rozpruwacza. Jego przyjaciel wrócił, ten, którego Klaus podziwiał, i ten, któremu nie zależało na niczym, tylko na zobaczeniu uznania w oczach Klausa.

Nie.

Temu Stefanowi zależy już tylko na zemście. Gdzieś po drodze Klaus uczynił błąd nie do naprawienia. Myśli, że będzie tego żałował.

— Miło widzieć cię z powrotem — Klaus uśmiecha się. — Jak to jest na powrót nic nie czuć?

Stefan milczy i Klaus czuje rosnącą irytację, ale maskuje ją udawanym rozbawieniem.

— Och, Stefan, Stefan. Znowu jesteś tak wspaniały jak kiedyś, nie widzisz tego? Wszystko w tobie jest… nie takie, jak być powinno. Złe. — Klaus klaszcze w dłonie i cytuje dawno wypowiedziane przez siebie słowa. — Jestem twoim największym fanem. 

— Już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej rodziny — mówi Stefan i również uśmiecha się szeroko.

Klaus w ułamku sekundy pojawia się przy Stefanie i przypiera go do ściany. Resztkami siły woli powstrzymuje się przed oderwaniem mu głowy.

— Powinieneś być wdzięczny — syczy mu do ucha. — Gdyby nie ja, dalej byłbyś tą żałosną parodią wampira, miękkim i żyjącym na krwi zwierząt pseudodrapieżnikiem rozkochanym w zwykłej głupiej dziewczynie, która prędzej czy później i tak przespałaby się z twoim bratem, bo przecież to tak działa z wami Salvatore’ami, nie? 

Głos Klausa jest niski i pobrzmiewa w nim groźba, a jego uścisk jest mocny i pewny, ale Stefan nie wydaje się przestraszony. Zezuje na niego obojętnie i niespodziewanie kładzie dłoń na karku Klausa, przyciągając go do siebie. Całuje go w sposób, który nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości, co do jego intencji, gryzie go w usta aż do krwi, a drugą dłoń kładzie między nogami Klausa, który już jest zdradziecko pobudzony. 

— Wiesz, co jest naprawdę żałosne, Klaus?

Stefan odrywa swojego usta od jego ust, najpierw przejeżdżając jeszcze językiem po górnych zębach, zatrzymując się trochę dłużej na kłach i zlizując z warg krople krwi. Klaus nie otwiera oczu. 

— Ty.

*

To dzieje się wcześniej, jeszcze przed zabiciem ojca i przed popełnieniem tego nienaprawialnego błędu w Mystic Falls High, a nawet przed przywróceniem Stefanowi pamięci w Chicago. To dzieje się, kiedy Klaus myśli, że Elena nie żyje, a Stefan poszedł z nim, żeby ratować brata. Więc Stefan idzie z Klausem i razem szukają wilkołaków w Tennessee, i lasy w tym stanie są naprawdę rozległe, myśli Klaus. Stefan kroczy przed nim, skupiony w sobie, ograniczony do niezbędnej przestrzeni, i Klaus obserwuje jego plecy, lekko opuszczone ramiona. Zmiana w nim jest aż nazbyt widoczna i Klausowi podoba się to, co teraz widzi.

Stefan już za długo krył się ze swoją potrzebą krwi i chęcią zabijania. Wygląda najlepiej, kiedy nic nie ukrywa.

Robiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy widział go w towarzystwie doppelgangera i starszego brata, był taki słaby i ludzki, zupełnie nie taki jak powinien być.

— Stefanie, mój drogi przyjacielu — Klaus podchodzi do niego i zarzuca mu ramię na barki. — Rozumiem, dlaczego tak ochoczo dopuściłeś się na sobie takiej… kastracji. — Śmieje się krótko z własnego żartu. — Ale nie powinieneś uszczęśliwiać innych ludzi takim kosztem. _Pokochamy cię, ale jeśli będziesz dobrym wegetarianinem._ Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? Może inni powinni mniej oczekiwać.

Stefan przystaje i mierzy go chłodnym wzrokiem. Oczy ma lekko zmrużone.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś ty niczego ode mnie nie oczekiwał.

I w odpowiedzi Klaus przypiera Stefana do drzewa, i Stefan pozwala mu się pieprzyć, szybko i mocno, bez słowa wstępu i bez ostrzeżenia. Pozwala mu się pieprzyć, chociaż wciąż nie pamięta, a potem to on pieprzy Klausa – jedna dłoń na ustach, druga na biodrze – i Klaus jest zadowolony, ale jednak nie do końca, mógłby być bardziej, bo chociaż Stefan pieprzy i daje się pieprzyć, to robi to nie dlatego, że _chce_ , że _potrzebuje_ , czy dlatego, że _musi_ , ale robi to, ponieważ jest wściekły i ponieważ nienawidzi, i dlatego, że chce, potrzebuje i musi przyspieszyć proces degradacji swojej osoby.

Byłoby idealnie, myśli Klaus, gdyby mógł uczynić ze Stefana jedną ze swoich hybryd. Tylko że nie, wcale nie. Klaus chce, żeby to było prawdziwe, Klaus i Stefan, jedna z niewielu rzeczy w jego wiekowym życiu, która byłaby prawdziwa, której on by nie wymusił.

Ponieważ Stefan nade wszystko ceni sobie wolność i wybory i kontrolę nad sobą, i ponieważ Stefan zabił swojego ojca i poświęcił wszystko dla brata. Ponieważ, kiedy Stefan czuje coś naprawdę, kiedy pozwala sobie kochać i nienawidzić naprawdę, to jest to największa siła, jaką Klaus kiedykolwiek widział na tym świecie. Nieugięta i niezniszczalna, nawet jeśli wszystko inne już dawno legło w gruzach. Klaus chce tego. Chce czegoś tak prawdziwego i silnego.

Zdejmuje dłoń Stefana ze swoich ust, wyciąga za siebie rękę i chwyta go za włosy.

— Sprawię, że będziesz tego chciał bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego – mówi mu. Stefan warczy w odpowiedzi i pcha mocniej. — Przypomnisz sobie, jak bardzo to lubiłeś.

— Możesz próbować — odpowiada.

I tak, Klaus zamierza.

*

Czuje lekkie drganie powietrza za swoimi plecami i wie, kto go odwiedził, jeszcze zanim się odwraca.

— Stefan — wita go bez entuzjazmu i podnosi do ust szklankę szkockiej whisky. — Czego chcesz?

— Już nic od ciebie nie chcę.

— Więc co tu robisz?

Stefan rozsiada się na jego kanapie, bez pytania sięgając po szklankę i prawie opróżnioną butelkę whiskey, i nalewa sobie resztkę.

— Nie rozumiesz. Już nic od ciebie nie chcę.

Klaus patrzy na niego i ma wrażenie, że widzi go po raz pierwszy.

— Nie masz już na mnie żadnego wpływu — tłumaczy Stefan i oblizuje wargi z alkoholu. — Nie masz nade mną absolutnie żadnej władzy. 

— Nie? A co się zmieniło?

— Już nic od ciebie nie chcę — powtarza tonem, jakby mówił do idioty, dobitnie i powoli, i wykrzywia usta w półuśmiechu. Klaus mgliście pamięta, że Stefan kiedyś był grzeczniejszy.

Pada na kanapę obok niego i opiera głowę o wolną dłoń, w drugiej kurczowo trzymając szklankę. Czuje się zmęczony. Nagle jest boleśnie świadomy swojego wieku.

— Więc co tu robisz? — Teraz to kolej Klausa na powtórzenie pytania. Zadaje je z większym naciskiem, licząc na to, że Stefan zrozumie, co przez to implikuje, co ma na myśli. Stefan to mądry chłopiec.

— Pomyślałem, że możesz czuć się samotny. Wiesz, zważywszy, ze cała twoja rodzina cię opuściła. Nie wiem, dlaczego mają taki uraz za to, że odebrałeś im setki lat życia. Przecież to wszystko było dla ich dobra.

Klaus prycha i przeciera oczy.

— I rozumiem, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że ty też zostałeś całkiem sam, co, mój drogi Stefanie? Elenie nie spodobał się Rozpruwacz, hm? Skręciłeś bratu kark o jeden raz za dużo?

Zapada między nimi cisza i Klaus zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy przerwać ją pytaniem, które go gnębi, a ponieważ on i Stefan byli kiedyś czymś na kształt przyjaciół, Klaus próbuje szczęścia:

— Mój podstawowy błąd, Stefan. Co nim jest?

Czuje na sobie jego przeszywające spojrzenie i niemal widzi, jak Stefan szuka w głowie właściwych słów. Oznacza to, że tym razem z jego ust nie padną kłamstwa, że wyzna mu prawdę. Stefan zawsze ostrożnie dzieli się swoimi prawdami.

— Wolność to nie coś, na co trzeba sobie zasłużyć — mówi po minucie, która zdaje się przeciągać się w nieskończoność. 

Klaus wydaje z siebie pomruk na znak, że zrozumiał i wstaje po kolejną butelkę szkockiej. Nalewa sobie i Stefanowi po równo i zajmuje to samo miejsce na kanapie.

— Spójrz tylko na nas. Jakimi smutnymi stworzeniami jesteśmy. Ty tak bardzo się zmieniasz, żeby ktoś cię pokochał. Tak bardzo się starasz. Ale wygląda na to, że nawet siebie nie potrafisz kontrolować.

Stefan wypija swoją whisky duszkiem i macha ręką, kiedy Klaus chce mu nalać więcej.

— Ja zmieniam siebie — mówi samokrytycznie i waży następne słowa — a ty zmieniasz innych.

Klaus śmieje się głośno, ale śmiechem zupełnie pozbawionym radości.

— Cóż, czy nie idealna z nas para?

Stefan odkłada szklankę na podłogę i wstaje, przypadkiem dotykając dłonią nogi Klausa.

— Nie, Klaus. Naprawdę nie.


End file.
